


A Million Ways

by celli



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: help_haiti, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never close your mind to inspiration,” Adam said solemnly, like some weird sexy art teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imogeene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogeene/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/merryish/profile)[**merryish**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/merryish/) for the beta and [](http://watersword.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**watersword**](http://watersword.dreamwidth.org/) for the beginning.
> 
> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daemonicangel/profile)[**daemonicangel**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daemonicangel/) for the help_haiti Lightning Round. Thank you for donating!

"Look, I have the uncensored _Kama Sutra_ ," Adam said gleefully, sitting cross-legged on the bed, books and printouts and--were those pages torn from _Cosmo?_ \--piled around him. "And _The Joy of Gay Sex_ , which, okay, good starting point but a little unimaginative, and _A Beginner's Guide to Japanese Bondage_ , and some Brazilian thing that has diagrams, and I bet we're well on our way to a million already. You can pick first!"

“Pick?” Kris opened a book at random. Two women were twisted into an impossible position, each with her fingers in the other’s--he dropped the book. “Lesbian sex positions?” he asked, trying not to let his voice squeak.

“Never close your mind to inspiration,” Adam said solemnly, like some weird sexy art teacher.

Kris licked his bottom lip. “Hey, Adam.”

“Hm?” Adam asked, looking at an illustration from the Brazilian book.

Kris shoved him. Adam flailed, lost his balance, and went down in a heap. Books went sliding everywhere.

“What the--oh," Adam said as Kris straddled him.

“Found my inspiration,” Kris informed him cheerfully, and bent to kiss him.

“Well, fine," Adam said, laying back. Kris thoughtfully removed a well-worn Magic Eye version of the _Kama Sutra_ from under his hip. “But next time I pick.”

“Mm-hm.” Kris bent to kiss him again, long and sloppy. He slid one hand up under Adam’s shirt. “My turn first.”

Adam’s eyes were full of sly glee. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
